Danny Phantom Fanon Spin-Offs
This is a list of Danny Phantom spin-offs. Princes of Destruction Series The Princes of Destruction follows the existance of the King of Spirits and the Master of Life and Death, the Series includes three Princes which are sealed in an unknown Space for a extreme time have now been unleashed, leading a number of Spirits and Ghosts under their Command they intend to conquer Amity Park and then the World. Danny Phantom: The Next Generation A spinoff following the adventures of Danny's son James Fenton and her friends. Danny & Sam This is a Danny Phantom spin-off. It would feature main characters Danny Fenton, Samantha Manson, Rachel Dawson, Diane Kiyoko, and Greg Osbourne, secondary characters Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, and Valerie Gray, and tertiary characters Mayor Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack and Maddie Fenton, and Sam's cousin Peter. Just unlike Tucker and Sam did last series, Danny wants to be in all but three episodes of the entire spinoff series. Sam could've decided to move in to FentonWorks after her parents could've moved to Florida. She would now have her own room replacing Jack and Maddie's original bedroom from the Danny Phantom series, and the unseen guestroom would be replaced by Jack and Maddie's new bedroom. Danny Phantom Neo Jack has disappeared when a space station explodes, as he is escaping, the explosion pushes him deeper into space. Danny is left in slump of depression until a mysterious entity appears, a ghostly alien named Neo. Now an army of aliens known as Cosmic Spirits are coming to destroy the Earth and Danny must unite with an ally that only he must know about to save us all, as a new hero is combined from these two... Danny Phantom Neo! Danny Phantom Neo 2: Universal Hero Taking place 6 months after the events of the first DPN series, a signal has attracted an alien race of Cosmic Spirits, that causes Neo to come back to aid Danny in the battle. According to Neom this Cosmic Spirits are mutations, a rare kind that do not require a match for a host. They force any human to be their host. These specific spirits are from a different side of the Galaxy. They called themselves the Extinctionites, a breed of Cosmics with some unknown desire to wipe out life. Daniel Phantom: Good or Evil? 18 years have past since Daniel fought off all the ghosts in the ghost zone and married his girlfriend, Samantha. But when his 30th birthday comes around, Clockwork, the master of time comes and tells Daniel that he's worried about what's going to happen to him. Daniel then gets worried himself. He has the same looks as his supposed future self-same powers- and same abilities. All he needs next is for himself to turn evil, and then MASS DESTRUCTION for everyone. Danny Phantom: Generation Ghosts Three centuries now, Danny Phantom is nothing more than a mere legend to the dystopian city of New Amity. But without their prominent protector, the city is now being ravage by ghosts more dangerous than the one the teen had encounter. but in the mist of the danger, one of his descendant rise to the challenge, as the city once again have a protector who swores to save the city at all cost. Sam Manson: Monster Hunter With help from Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, and new characters Rachel Dawson, Diane Kiyoko, and Greg Osbourne, Sam is chosen to fight monsters, vampires, demons, zombies, werewolves, and other forces of darkness who try to attack her friends, her school, Amity Park, and the entire planet. Danny Phantom: Wraith The series centers around a new character named Rick Mercer. This is the first cartoon where Danny shares his role as the protagonist with another character. Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections Following the events of the original show's final episode, "Phantom Planet," the infamous summer has ended, so the series begins with Danny returning to school. As the fifteen-year-old public "Halfa Hero of Amity Park," Danny Phantom is called forth by Clockwork to discuss a critical future matter. He informs the boy that some of his greatest past enemies will return, and to prepare for battle, Danny must seek out other past foes and make amends to master a skill only commanded by the most powerful of beings: Fusion. Category:Lists Category:Open to Community